Usuário Discussão:Linconl
Olá! Olá Wastelander, bem-vindo a Apocalipse Escarlate, a FalloutWiki! Obrigado por sua edição. Estamos felizes que você tenha contribuído para a wiki. Há muito trabalho para se fazer aqui, e nós iremos disponibilizar tudo o que precisar para criar e editar artigos, graças as últimas tecnologias disponibilizadas pela Vault-Tec! A seguir, algumas coisas que você pode fazer: * Edite sua página de usuário do jeito que quiser, para ter um espaço só para você! * A página de permite que você veja o que as outras pessoas estão editando neste exato momento, e você poderá ajudar também. * Você também pode editar as páginas que estão na categoria Preparando tradução. * As podem ajudar você a usar as ferramentas de edição da wiki. * Se quiser testar as ferramentas de edição, use a Página de testes. * As Páginas curtas sempre precisam de mais conteúdo, e você pode ajudar adicionando isso! * Qualquer dúvida, sugestão ou crítica, fale com um dos Administradores. Use a página de discussão deles. Esperamos que fique aqui por muito tempo! Bem-vindo(a) Olá, Bem-vindo(a) à e obrigado pela tua edição na página Steam gauge assembly. Se necessitares de ajuda, começa por visitar as nossas . Visita a Central da Comunidade para te manteres informado sobre o nosso blog da equipa, faz perguntas no nosso fórum da comunidade, participa na nossa série webinar, ou conversa ao vivo com outros Wikianos. Boas edições! Wikia (fórum de ajuda | blogue) 18h35min de 25 de Julho de 2014 (UTC) Obrigado Oi lá, obrigado por isso. Eu vou continuar fazendo o que posso aqui, feliz em ajudar. Eu posso ajudar com a manutenção de páginas atuais e qualquer conteúdo novo, apenas não tomar minhas habilidades de linguagem para concedido como Eu, principalmente, contar com um tradutor! Obrigado novamente :) -- [[User talk:Tribal Wisdom| Talk! ]] 20h27min de 6 de Agosto de 2014 (UTC) Re.: Em Edição. Vou adicionando às páginas que eu for verificando. Obrigado! [[User:Crimson_Frankie|'C'n-'Frankie]] ''-ArroyoTalk'' 19h38min de 9 de Agosto de 2014 (UTC) O melhor a se fazer é renomear para Garden of Eden Creation Kit e deixar o termo G.E.C.K. na frase inicial de descrição do item, em negrito. Abraço! --[[User:Crimson_Frankie|'C'n-'Frankie]] ''-ArroyoTalk'' 01h58min de 13 de Agosto de 2014 (UTC) House Fala, Lincoln! Durante a cronologia do FONV, House mantém a liderança de Vault 21 como derivação por manter a liderança de New Vegas. Ele não se importa com o Vault, e a Sarah transformou o lugar em um hotel e gift shop. Tecnicamente, Vault 21 nem é mais um Vault; só um "museu", aberto ao público. Extra-oficialmente, você poderia dizer que House é um overseer, mas não na prática; e não o bastante para deixar um navbox na página dele (na Nukapedia, os navboxes da página do House são Major Characters in Fallout: New Vegas e Antagonists. Por isso retirei). Em resumo: 1. House nem reside e pouco se importa com a situação de Vault 21, e 2. Vault 21 sequer é um Vault funcional. hehehe Vou retirar o navbox, se você não se importar. O nome dele pode continuar lá, extra-oficialmente (por que, extra-oficialmente, ele realmente é uma espécie de overseer), e podemos adicionar uma categoria, mas navboxes são para funções primárias de um personagem. Abraço! [[User:Crimson_Frankie|'C'n-'Frankie]] ''-ArroyoTalk'' 00h03min de 27 de Agosto de 2014 (UTC) :Ah, que é isso, sem problemas, cara! :-) O cânone do universo Fallout às vezes é meio inconsistente quanto aos acontecimentos, e alguns fatos são abertos a interpretação. O pessoal da Nukapedia já abriu vários fóruns dedicados a assuntos considerados simples por causa de inconsistências na mitologia da série. :Keep strong! --[[User:Crimson_Frankie|'C'n-'Frankie]] ''-ArroyoTalk'' 20h21min de 2 de Setembro de 2014 (UTC) Meu perfil Lincoln, valeu por consertar a infobox lá no meu perfil. Acho que agora com isso também vai dar pra adicionar essas infoboxes nas páginas de characters aqui na Wikia. Obrigado. Matt2077 (discussão) 16h36min de 28 de Agosto de 2014 (UTC) Re.: Ausência Não se preocupe com isso. Habito comunidades da wikia há anos, já tive quatro contas diferentes na Borderlands wiki e nas 2 Fallout Wiki (a Nukapedia e aqui), já vi muitos membros irem e voltarem. Sei como a vida é, e como ela tenta sempre nos arrancar daquilo que realmente gostamos. Todos temos nossas ocupações, e entendo as suas, apesar de não achar que você está ausente, muito pelo contrário, está sempre presente e editando... O importante é que sempre façamos algo por essas coisas das quais gostamos, e que seja significante. Então, você não tem com o que se preocupar. ;-) Keep strong! [[User:Crimson_Frankie|'C'n-'Frankie]] ''-ArroyoTalk'' 06h30min de 6 de Setembro de 2014 (UTC) Olá! Não entendo muito como funciona a Wikia então não tarda logo vou te perguntar algo rs não sei quanto vou durar aqui, vamos ver :) Dianakc (discussão) 01h59min de 10 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) :Ok, fiquei em dúvida se tinha que traduzir ou não :S Dianakc (discussão) 19h47min de 13 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) *Editei mesmo a infobox e talvez algo do estilo das predefinições secundárias dela, onde que está estranho?! A Infobox tá estranha ainda, tentei esconder aquela parte de gerar link porque não está bom (fica "localidade Fallout" em vez de "Localidade em Fallout"). Dianakc (discussão) 00h42min de 15 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) * Tá complicado essas infoboxes :( pedi pra adicionarem umas extensões aqui pra gente usar o mesmo código da wiki en e de, mas disseram que não tem mais como ativar aff vou tentar criar uma predefinição de infobox com o que temos mas que vai funcionar com o código da en.Dianakc (discussão) 20h13min de 15 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) Quotes Fala, Lincoln! Como vai, cara? Eu acho uma ótima ideia deixar em inglês mesmo, pois elas quase sempre vêm de um áudio na língua original. Que tal abrirmos um projeto para adicionar quotes para todas as páginas de personagens, localidades, facções, etc.? Fiz um na Nukapedia e foi um sucesso! Abraço! [[User:Crimson_Frankie|'C'n-'Frankie]] ''-ArroyoTalk'' 02h53min de 26 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) Ok, sem problemas. Vou começar a revisar as quotes já existentes e adicionar novas às páginas que ainda não as têm. Estou passando por um processo de qualificação do meu doutorado, então as coisas estão bem ocupadas no momento (aliás, já há uns meses), então assim que eu estiver mais folgado dessas coisas, volto com full power. [[User:Crimson_Frankie|'C'n-'Frankie]] ''-ArroyoTalk'' 17h53min de 28 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) Paginas estranahs eu diria refazer ou arrumar as paginas ,dependo de quão certo ou parecido, através da tradução das paginas da wikia em inglês Gaming Foxy 00h06min de 4 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) Barra de navegação Fallout 4 Hey Linconl, se for possivel já, coloca um tópico do Fallout 4 na barra de navegação na wiki, ai já vou começar editando alguns artigos do mesmo. Att: [[User:DinoBomino|'Dino'Bomino]][[User talk:DinoBomino| Talk Page]] Infoboxs Hey, o que aconteceu com a maioria das infoboxs dos artigos de personagem? Eles continuam lá, mas sem informação, porém quando mudo para fonte, os códigos continuam lá. Att: [[User:DinoBomino|'Dino'Bomino]][[User talk:DinoBomino| Talk Page]] um pequeno aviso ey so queria dizer que as paginas aqui http://pt.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Wiki:Regulamento sao so traducoes daqui http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Wiki:Policies_and_guidelines entao se voce quiser voce pode completar voce mesmo e fazer alteracaoes ao seu gosto Gaming Foxy 22h33min de 10 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) uma coisa nao precisa mudar a imagem na galeria de administradores toda a vez que eu mudo avatar porque eu mudo bastante entao so isso Gaming Foxy 22h52min de 11 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) Assuntos diversos Primeiramente, muito obrigado pelo presente, meu caro! Fico lisonjeado com os agradecimentos, e vou pensar em algo de igual valor para você. Comecei as edições naquela página dos super mutants de DC. Vou continuar com o passar dos dias, quero deixá-la completa e integral. Ah, e mudei o nome também para se aproximar mais da versão da Nukapedia. Quanto ao termo principal, gostaria de deixar super mutants mesmo, porque é um termo que já começa derivado do inglês, e nem possui hífen para ser aportuguesado. Queria saber se estás de acordo. Abraço! --[[User:Crimson_Frankie|'C'n-'Frankie]] ''-ArroyoTalk'' 23h20min de 12 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) Pagina para avaliação eu concordo com a Fallout Wiki:Páginas para avaliação bom trabalho Gaming Foxy 00h13min de 14 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) Pequeno Questionamento Olá senhor, venho por meio desta comunicar uma simples dúvida. Nos últimos dias tenho editado a página de Shady Sands e suas seções, e gostaria de saber sua opinião a respeito das traduções. Devo deixar o nome original do local, por exemplo (Brotherhood), ou traduzo para o português (Irmandade)? Obrigado pela atenção, Paulo. Obs:Enviei-lhe uma solitação de amizade na Steam para melhor comunicação futura. Re: Direitos de Administração Boa Tarde Lincoln, Estou muito agradecido por ter minhas edições reconhecidas, e claro que aceito o posto de administrador, também gostaria de saber se seria possível divulgar essa mesma wiki em alguns lugares como a Fallout br no Facebook, pois a wiki possui uma grande falta de conteúdo, a página chegou aos 666 posts, enquanto a Nukeapedia ultrapassou a marca de 20k posts. Só gostaria de saber se posso divulgar a wiki mesmo. Desde já agradeço pela oportunidade de ser admin da wiki, [[User:Glauber0|'Glauber0']] [[User talk:Glauber0|''Howdy!]] 23h23min de 30 de Novembro de 2015 (UTC) Re: Personagens Principais Acredito que o melhor termo mesmo seria '''personagens do jogador', todos os termos estão corretos, mas acho melhor manter traduzido das categorias que já existam na Nukapedia como todas as outras, pra manter um padrão. [[User:Glauber0|'Glauber0']] [[User talk:Glauber0|''Howdy!]] Re:Um Pequeno presente Obrigado Linconl, é sempre bom ter seu trabalho reconhecido (mesmo que seja na wiki de um jogo), agradeço pelo presente, e já coloquei na minha página. Farewell, meu colega da Brotherhood, Ps.: Eu te daria alguma arma do meu arsenal mas não tenho nenhuma. -[[User:Glauber0|' Glauber0']][[User talk:Glauber0| ''Howdy!]] Infoboxes de eventos Err... você ainda tá ativo? Eu gostaria de pedir pra tu botar uma predefinição de eventos semelhante à da Nukapedia, eu acho necessário pra colocar em eventos como a Guerra dos Recursos e a Grande Guerra. Por favor. Andredjow (discussão) 15h46min de 3 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Opa, Lincoln, beleza? Eu to querendo uma predefinição tipo a que está nessa página, se já tiver ela, desculpa aí. :Andredjow (discussão) 17h03min de 6 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) ::Opa, obrigado cara, me ajudou muito, valeu :) ::Andredjow (discussão) 03h08min de 7 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :::Eaí Linconl, beleza? Gostaria de sabe como está o "progresso" lá da predefinição que eu te pedi, você já terminou? :::Andredjow (discussão) 16h57min de 11 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) ::::Boa noite Linconl, sei que você é muito ocupado, desculpa aí, mas eu queria saber saber se tem a predefinição "Interactions FO4" aqui, eu fui editar a página da Nora aqui e meio que fiz m****, novamente, desculpa ae ::::Andredjow (discussão) 21h15min de 14 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :::::Mudando de assunto sobre as predefinições, eu gosto da ideia dos portais tal como na Nukapedia aqui na Apocalipse Escalarte tem essa espécie de "sistema" achei muito bom, que tal implementar isso aqui? :::::Andredjow (discussão) 19h27min de 15 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :::::Pode crer, eu acho que isso faz com que as páginas fiquem bem mais organizadas, se pa poderia até criar um portal pros jogos cancelados também :::::Andredjow (discussão) 17h21min de 16 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) ::::: Re:Alterações no design da wiki Boa noite Linconl! Notei agora as alterações na infobox personagens e achei muito boas, como eu não possuo nenhuma habilidade em alterar infoboxes sem fazer m*, eu gostaria de saber se o mesmo poderia ser feito com as infoboxes de localidades e Facções, desde já agradeço pelas mudanças. [[User:Glauber0|'Glauber0']] [[User talk:Glauber0|''Howdy!]] - '''23:10 de 13 de Janeiro de 2016' Predefinição de munições Bom dia Linconl, tentei criar uma predefinição aqui e não consegui, deu tudo errado como você pode ver aqui, desculpa aí, mas dá pra vc ensinar como faz passo a passo? Sei que você é muito ocupado mas eu tava querendo mesmo completar os artigos do Fallout 1, abraço. Andredjow (discussão) 20h17min de 15 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Não tenho muito conhecimento para programar predefinições, acho melhor deixar tudo quieto, deixei tudo como estava mesmo, desculpa aí. Eu achava que era só copiar e colar, porém estava enganado, o processo é bem complicado. Acho que vou permanecer só na edição e criação de artigos mesmo :/ Andredjow (discussão) 21h21min de 15 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Entrevista Comunidade Wikia Howdy pardner Lincoln! Gostaria de deixar avisado (caso você entre na wikia de vez em quando) que eu inscrevi a nossa querida wiki na entrevista do mês de março, como é muito provável de que vamos ser escolhidos, gostaria de saber se você estaria disposto a participar da entrevista junto a minha pessoa (visto que dois adms são necessários) ou se não, poderia me informar se eu posso nomear um outro amd para fazê-lo em seu lugar, ademais, gostaria de saber COMO dar direitos de adm pra alguém (imagino que deve ser fácil, eu que sou leigo em adm de wikia). Sinceramente, [[User:Glauber0|'Glauber0']] [[User talk:Glauber0|''Howdy!]] - 19h56min de 4 de Março de 2016 (UTC) Ps.: Obrigado pelo cargo de Burocrata, me sinto lisonjeado. : Saudações Lincoln, :Ontem (dia 10) saiu o resultado do projeto do mês da wikia, sem surpresas, ganhamos fácil (yay!), quando receber as perguntas envio algumas para você. Mais uma coisa, sobre tradução de nomes, como Fallout 4 foi legendada em Português, gostaria de saber se a Brotherhood of Steel e a NCR (que é mencionada muito brevemente no jogo) tem seus nomes traduzidos no jogo, eu lhe pergunto se vamos traduzir os nomes das facções ou deixa-las como está. :Aguardo respostas, :[[User:Glauber0|'Glauber0']] [[User talk:Glauber0|''Howdy!]] - 14h56min de 11 de Março de 2016 (UTC) :: Gostaria de informar que eu acabei de receber as perguntas, preciso que você me passe seu e-mail, te envio todas as perguntas por lá e você escolhe as que você quiser responder. ::[[User:Glauber0|'Glauber0']] [[User talk:Glauber0|''Howdy!]] - 17h36min de 15 de Março de 2016 (UTC) :::Já enviei as perguntas para ti, sim pode mandar as respostas para o e-mail que te enviou. :::[[User:Glauber0|'Glauber0']] [[User talk:Glauber0|''Howdy!]] - 14h01 de 16 de Março de 2016 (UTC) Re:Quest ou Missão Acho que o melhor termo seria Quest, já que o termo usado em RPG em geral, seja de mesa, videogame, etc... é quest Ps.: Alguma coisa aconteceu com a predefinição: location infobox gostaria de saber o que houve Tradução e Criação de Artigos Olá, sou novo aqui na Wikia do Fallout BR, mas já ando trabalhando na americana/inglesa faz um tempo. Sou brasileiro, mas formado em inglês com 3 anos. Gosto muito de Fallout e gosto bastante de ver ele "proliferando" no Brasil. Sendo Fallout do jeito que ele é, muitas pessoas que não entendem inglês, e querem um guia, procuram nesta wikia, mas não acham. Me disponho com o melhor da minha habilidades trazer todo o conteúdo da wikia americana para cá. E um certo problema com a tradução, acho que você entende de inglês também, e então, nós dois sabemos que a tradução de Fallout 4 não foi a das melhores, mas temos que trabalhar com o que há. Então, nas regras da wikia, é dito para deixar nome de personagens, quests, etc. na língua mais falada ou que está disponível no jogo, ou seja, português já dá. Vi que algumas quests, personagens, locais estavam com seu nome original, e algumas pessoas podem confundir já que no jogo, foi traduzido quase tudo ao pé da letra. Já fiz até uma edição na linha de quests, já que é bem acessado. Então gostaria de sua "permissão" para usar o que eu conheço em inglês para trabalhar na Apocalipse Escarlate (nome legal, pelo visto) em prol da comunidade. Posso ter postado duplamente. Meu computador tem travado ultimamente. Tomara que consiga ler. Mensagem repassada a Gaubler também. Yes, War changes... It just gets worse... 00h46min de 27 de Março de 2016 (UTC) Tradução nomes de Facções Howdy, Lincoln! Estive ausente nesses últimos dias devido a doenças e trabalhos escolares mas estou de volta, pronto pra fazer bagunça, e tenho uma dúvida referente às facções. Algumas facções que aparecem em Fallout 4 tem o nome traduzido pelo próprio jogo, como a Brotherhood of Steel, queria saber se as facções do jogo devem ter o nome traduzido, e, algumas que são mencionadas como a NCR, que na versão em português NCR está traduzido com NRC (Nova República da Califórnia) quando a tradução correta seria RNC (República da Nova Califórnia) gostaria de saber se manteremos como NCR ou se formos traduzir, colocamos como NRC ou RNC. [[User:Glauber0|'Glauber0']] [[User talk:Glauber0|''Howdy!]] - 13h13min de 23 de Julho de 2016 (UTC) Quest: Nuka-Cola Howdy Pardner! Gostaria de informar-lhe que eu inscrevi a nossa querida, incrível a preferida de todos, a Nuka-Cola no concurso de comidas de fantasia da wiki, se você ainda não votou, gostaria de pedir vossa contribuição. desde já, agradeço. [[User:Glauber0|'Glauber0']] [[User talk:Glauber0|''Howdy!]] - 22h15min de 02 de Agosto de 2016 (UTC) Outro Pequeno Presente Há quase 1 ano e 6 meses atrás, você me presenteeou com uma Phantom modificada, acho que me senti obrigado a retribuir o presente algum tempo depois. Respondendo a sua pergunta quando me entregou o presente: um NCR e um Brotherhood podem sim se dar bem. [[User:Glauber0|'Glauber0']] [[User talk:Glauber0|''Howdy!]] - 22h04min de 04 de Fevereiro de 2017 (UTC) Divulgação Saudações, Lincoln! Venho pensando em uma coisa: como divulgar a wiki. (Até agora não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão). Já tentei divulgar a wiki em diversas maneiras e blá-blá-blá, mas não consegui atrair nenhum editor, apenas visitantes, o que é muito chato, já que recentemente eu tenho feito todo o trabalho no que se trata de novos artigos, e do jeito que está, eu vou morrer antes de terminar os 22.939 artigos restantes para empatar com a nukapedia, aceito quaisquer sugestões. [[User:Glauber0|'Glauber0']] [[User talk:Glauber0|''Howdy!]] 18h30min de 16 de março de 2017 (UTC) :Ainda estou pensando nas páginas a adicionar, provavelmente as com menos conteúdo e as com mais afluentes (''e.g. Nova Califórnia) :[[User:Glauber0|'Glauber0']] ''Howdy!'' 15h35min de 19 de março de 2017 (UTC) Aplicativo Olá! Só gostaria de avisar que o aplicativo da Fallout finalmente está disponível em português! Ana (talk) 18h17min de 5 de abril de 2017 (UTC) Funções Olá Linconl, as funções que me refiro são implementar um código para que as páginas de atividade recente, mudanças recentes e registro tenham a função de recarregar a cada 60 segundos. Aqui um exemplo de como funciona (Fica localizado logo abaixo do nome da página e tem como desabilitar a função, caso a pessoa não queira usar): http://galliusiv.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Implementar novas funções para o chat da wiki, como chat hacks, chat announcements(Para notificar pessoas no chat ou fazer anúncios), disponibilizar mais emoticons para usar no chat ou na wiki. Implementar uma função para mudar a tag na página dos utilizadores, como mudar burocrata para o nome que bem entender, ou acrescentar nomes. Pode ser feito de maneira individual para cada utilizador. Uma pergunta, não pensas em habilitar o mural aqui nessa wiki? Uma vez habilitado, a conversa nas páginas de discussão são arquivadas automaticamente. Sobre a Tríade, esqueci-me de comentar, estou a ver um filme doidão aqui. Então, eu não posso me prontificar a ajudar caso alguém peça algo porque talvez eu não tenha conhecimento de códigos específicos. E sobre ajudar com conteúdo em geral, ultimamente eu tenho ajudado com edições aleatórias, sabes? Se uma pessoa me pedir para editar ou criar 10 páginas ou mais, vou demorar mais tempo do que deveria pois eu não passo tanto tempo na wiki quanto antes, e o tempo que passo é de olho nas comunidades que gosto de frequentar e editar. Mais uma vez eu agradeço! Mas por enquanto acho complicado me comprometer com algo e não puder cumprir dentro de um prazo de tempo curto. General9913 Talk 05h59min de 24 de abril de 2017 (UTC) :Os códigos para implementar tanto a função de recarregar a página a cada 60 segundos e as tags são colocados na página MediaWiki:Wikia.js :Então, tem o modo como foi feito na GTA Wiki-en para que apareça a tag de Burocrata apenas, sem o Admin, e junção das funções de Rollback(Reversor) e Moderador de Chat que aparece como "Patroller". Ou a gente pode bolar uns nomes ou títulos referentes à série Fallout para que apareça em cada perfil de utilizador desejado. :Interessante a história desta Wiki! General9913 Talk 00h56min de 25 de abril de 2017 (UTC) ::Edit: Tu queres que eu faça as mudanças ou preferes que eu indique como fazê-las? Fico no aguardo. General9913 Talk 17h06min de 26 de abril de 2017 (UTC)